Sage Mode
Name: * Type: Senjutsu, No rank, SupplementaryThird Datatbook, page 279 * Users: Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki * Debut (Manga): Chapter 376 Hermit Mode is the result of using natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to explosively increase a ninja's abilites. Learning Senjutsu To learn fuck, one must first learn to draw in the natural energy around them by remaining perfectly still. By stopping their own flow as a creature, they will begin to harmonize with the flow of nature. After feeling the flow, one must then learn to balance the external natural energy with their own chakra. Once this balance is achieved, they will enter a state called Hermit Mode, allowing them to use fuck. The fastest method of learning to balance the three energies is applying the Secret Toad's Oil from the Myobokuzan Mountain onto one's skin. It can help the user feel the natural energy around them before they learn to remain perfectly still. However, there is a great risk in implementing the oil and drawing in natural energy. If one draws in too little, Hermit Mode cannot be achieved. If one draws in too much, they will turn into a toad. If one attempts to continue the senjutsu training and fails, they will turn into solid stone. They essentially become a part of nature. Furthermore, moving while drawing in natural energy causes an uncontrollable inflow of natural energy, thus initiating the Toad Transformation as well. Forms Imperfect Hermit Mode When Natural Energy is not properly balanced with the chakra of the gatherer and yet it is not enough to trigger Toad Petrification, the result is known as Imperfect Hermit Mode. Jiraiya used this transformation during his fight with Pain. Though he was capable of fully utilizing the abilities of Senjutsu, Jiraiya never fully mastered the art of balancing his own internal chakra with that of the external natural energy he took in. So, whenever Jiraiya was using Hermit Mode, he drew additional lines on his cheeks. Jiraiya would summon the two Toad Elders, Shima and Fukasaku to assist him in using Hermit Mode. The Toad Elders fused to Jiraiya's shoulders with Hermit's Art: Amphibian Technique, gathering natural energy from their stationary positions for Jiraiya's use. As a result of the toad-fusion (and the imperfect nature of his transformation), Jiraiya took a number of toad-like traits when using Hermit Mode. His appearance was altered (he has a bigger nose, a goatee, and his eyes are like a toad's). Further transformational attributes include him crouching and his body taking on even more toad-like qualities: his hands and feet become toad-like and the lines on his face also become much thicker, taking over each side of his face. Because of these traits, Jiraiya didn't like to use Hermit Mode as it "scared off the ladies". This transformation is an Imperfect Hermit Mode. True Hermit Mode When a user is able to perfectly balance the natural energy gathered with his/her own chakra, it results in the transformation to True Hermit Mode. In this form, the user maintains all of his physical traits except their eyes, which morph to a toad's eyes. This physical feature is the sign of a True Hermit and are always present in Hermit Mode. After Jiraiya's Death, Naruto manages to learn how to enter Hermit Mode. He seemed to be more skilled when training, being said to be learning faster than Jiraiya did (this could be attributed to his use of shadow clones). Because he cannot gather natural energy while fighting, Naruto tried to use Hermit's Art: Amphibian Technique to fuse with Fukasaku as Jiraiya had done. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him made this impossible, so he had to resort to having shadow clones gather natural energy and then disperse when he needs to use Senjutsu. Advantages * The user's physical strength, speed, and durability drastically increases. * The user's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu become more powerful. * The user can have the natural energy surrounding them become an extension of their body, increasing the reach of their Taijutsu. * The user does not experience any exhaustion or fatigue. * The user gains the ability to sense the chakra around them. Weaknesses of Hermit Mode Hermit Mode only has three known weaknesses to be aware of: First, because the user is moving, the Sage Chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay in this mode for extended periods of time. Second and most important, in order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Hermit Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. Thirdly, as soon Hermit Mode ends the user is left in an exhausted state, and can easily be attacked. Overcoming the Weaknesses In order to balance out the weaknesses, Shima and/or Fukasaku must fuse to the user's shoulders, after which they help gather the Natural energy required to sustain Hermit Mode. In other words, they can remain still while the user can move and not be defenseless. Fukusaku attempted to fuse with Naruto so that he could gather Natural energy without having to stay still. However, the Nine Tails inside Naruto prevents Fukusaku from fusing with him. Naruto decided to learn how to gather Natural Energy while moving. When Fukusaku tells Naruto that it is like looking left and right at the same time, Naruto gets an idea similar to the one he had during the Shadow Clone/Wind Release training with Kakashi. During Naruto's fight with Pain, he reveals that he has learned how to use Shadow Clones to assist in the process of gathering Natural energy. By leaving two clones back at Myobokuzan, Naruto allows them to gather Natural energy and to maintain their Sage Chakra while he engages in battle. When he is in need of more natural energy, Naruto uses a giant scroll to "reverse summon" one of his clones and dispels it, thus transferring the clone's Sage chakra back to the original, thus allowing Naruto to re-enter Hermit Mode. It's later revealed that this method limits the number of clones Naruto can use (ie: two clones to gather energy and three for use in battle). Using more than five clones in battle would interfere with the ones focusing Sage Chakra. This limits his ability to use Hermit Mode to a maximum of three times in the battle. It also limits his use of the Multi Shadow Clone Technique to a maximum total of five clones (while there are two clones focusing Sage Chakra) or four (while there is one clone focusing Sage Chakra) until the last focusing clone is dispelled. Techniques * Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing * Hermit's Art: Amphibian Technique * Hermit's Art: Frog Call * Hermit's Art: Goemon * Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan * Hermit's Art: Hair Needle Barrage * Hermit's Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud * Hermit Technique: Rasenrengan * Frog Katas * Super Great Ball Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (Perfected Version) References Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Senjutsu